1. Field
The invention is in the field of engines and other machines, such as air compressors, pumps, etc., functionally dependent on one or more component piston-cylinder sets, and particularly to such machines having provision for varying cylinder work-chamber size in order to accommodate loads of variable torque.
2. State of the Art
The pertinent art has long recognized the desirability of an engine or other machine of the kind indicated which efficiently accommodates loads of variable torque. Various approaches have been taken to the construction of such machines for accomplishing this purpose. Thus, as early as the year 1887, in U.S. Pat. No. 356,538, the inventor P. F. Hubner provided movable cylinder heads for adjusting the size of cylinder work-chambers, along with gear mechanism for adapting piston stroke length to changes in cylinder work-chamber size. Other arrangements to the same general end are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 851,262; 2,640,425; 2,976,844; and 3,978,672.
Despite these efforts, there remained need for a really practical machine to accomplish the variable-torque-accommodating results sought.